Something About The Way You Look Tonight
by darknecromancer666
Summary: A/U Naruto is attending his Universities graduation dance, only he's the only one without a partner. Will his long-term lover appear and make his night or will he be left on his own for the night? Shonen-ai Sasu/Naru


A/N: Hey, I wrote this because after listening to this song, I just had to write something with the song and this was what came out of my weird ideas. I'm dedicating this to a firned of mine who is still waiting very patiently for her birthday sotry which I'm almost done with so Wingfy, this is for you hun. Enjoy ^-^

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, Kishimoto-san does and unless I suddenly become him, I doubt I'm ever goin to own the rights to the show =X I also do not own the song' Something about the way you look tonight' as Sir Elton John owns and sings it. Although it is a very good song to listen to ^o^

WARNING; major fluff, so much so, that you could drown in it . so beware the fluffiness of it all XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Something About The Way You Look Tonight**

Naruto sat on his own in the crowded hall while the rest of his fellow students danced or drank around him. They were all oblivious to his turmoil. He was waiting, hoping, wishing his secret boyfriend would appear and sweep him off his feet. Maybe that was a bit exaggerated but at that moment, Naruto wouldn't mind it. His boyfriend was five years older than him and he had yet to tell any of his friends for fear they'd hate him for who he was. He had asked his lover whether he was going to show up to the graduation dance that his university held every year for the graduates of that year but his lover hadn't answered him, only kissed him and said goodbye before he left for work that morning. His lover hadn't been home by the time he had decided to get ready for the dance he was sure to be the only dateless man at. He had dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black waistcoat and dark blue tie. He wasn't exactly the best dressed person ion the hall considering there wee many beautiful young ladies dressed in gorgeous designer dresses that ranged from colours to cuts. And he certainly wasn't the best dressed man in the room either. His best friend Kiba had arrived in a black suit complete with top hat – although Naruto didn't know why he had – with a lovely looking Hinata on his arm.

He also hadn't arrived in the best possible way. He had simply parked in the university's car park in his old red pick up truck while everyone else came in limousines or shiny brand new Mercedes or BMW's. Then again, they did have the money for new cars and limousines, something Naruto was short on even if his lover did help sometimes with the expenses and the pay from his three jobs. Naruto sighed and sipped on his drink. It was supposed to be non-alcoholic but knowing some of the students, it was already spiked with a large amount of vodka or even whiskey or brandy (whatever they could smuggle in). He watched as his friends paired up and danced to the ridiculously slow song. It was as if the DJ knew he was without a date and chose to put a slow long song on just to throw his own fears back in his face. As he listened, he noticed it was one of Sakura's favourite songs. He smiled softly when he caught a glimpse of his pink haired friend swaying slowly with her long term boyfriend Sai. He hadn't liked Sai when they had first met and he doubted Sai liked him very much either, if the insults about his manhood were anything to go by but eventually, as they began to become friends and were surprisingly civil to each other. That was of course, after Naruto had threatened Grievous Bodily Harm and death to the stoic artist if he ever hurt the girl he thought of as a little sister. And of course, Sai had responded with an insult to his manhood before stating he'd never hurt Sakura as long as he could avoid it.

He chuckled as he remembered Sakura's look of pure anger when she had heard of what he had said to her boyfriend. He could also still feel the bump on his head from the hit he received too. He sipped his drink again and shrugged off his jacket. It was becoming rather hot in the hall due to the extensive lighting and the closed doors. He really wished his lover was here with him. Throughout the evening, he had only danced a few times and that was with his female friends who either dragged him onto the dance floor or persistently begged him to dance. Just as Naruto finished his drink, the slow song finished and many students drifted back to their chairs and drinks to recuperate from their intense dancing. Naruto was joined by a few of his friends. Kiba slumped into a chair beside him while Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino took up the rest of the seats around the table big enough for eight people.

"Hey Naru-chan." Sakura greeted with a smile as Sai gave her a fresh drink off the table. He waved at them and continued watching their other friends who were now dancing rather erratically to a faster song than before.

"I don't think I've danced this much in my whole life man." Kiba moaned making Sakura and Ino giggle at him. "My feet ache like hell. How can you women stand dancing for so long in high heels?"

"Its because we women are inhuman and you are our slaves." Ino grinned. Kiba stared at her owlishly, Shikamaru groaned, Chouji munched on crisps, Sai smirked and Naruto laughed. Sakura grinned too. She downed her drink and immediately pulled her boyfriend back on his feet and towards the dance floor.

"She's got too much energy." Kiba commented watching both his girlfriend and Temari dance together.

"Its too troublesome to keep up with her." Shikamaru agreed.

"Just be thankful you guys have someone to be with tonight." Naruto mumbled. His friends around him shook their head at him but said nothing to clarify or rebuke his statement.

Sasuke entered the hall and quickly swept his eyes over the large crowd of graduates. He had not long finished work and had changed into something more formal and left for his lover's graduate dance. In his hand he held a single red rose. He had bought it on the way over to the University and had held in gently so it stayed in its pristine condition until he could give it to his lover. He spotted a few of his boyfriend's friends dancing to the fast beat of the techno song playing. He had never met them but he had heard of them and seen pictures of them in his lover's apartment. Sasuke could understand his lover's fears as it had taken him nearly two years before he told his brother he was seeing him. Stepping into the hall further, he caught the attention of nearby students who gawked at him as he passed them. He could hear them whispering to each other yet none of them brave enough to approach him. To the left of him, he spotted his lover talking to his friends and watching the students dancing. Smirking to himself, Sasuke turned towards the DJ and made a beeline for him.

Once he had requested a song – even if he had to bribe the DJ with a little money – he quickly crossed through the crowd of dancing bodies towards his lover. He smirked at the surprised look that crossed his blonde's face when he spotted him. His blonde's friends gaped at him as they had never seen or heard of him before.

"Sasuke?" his lover gasped. He gave a small smile to the shocked blonde and held out is hand.

"May I take this dance Naruto?" A gentle smile crossed the blonde's face as he took his lover's hand and was led towards the dance floor after Sasuke placed the single red rose on the table.

"Any idea who that guy was?" Kiba asked his silent friends.

"Nope." Ino replied, her eyes never leaving the new couple on the dance floor.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Time for a little slow moving now. Grab your partners and show some love." The DJ spoke into his microphone before playing the song Sasuke had chosen. Sasuke wrapped his arms round his lover's waist and pulled him close so they were flushed against each other. Offering the blonde a sincere smile, he began to sway to the music.

_There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun _

_I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay _

Naruto blushed at the intense look in his lover's eyes. He felt happy, almost ecstatic that his lover was here with him and willing to dance in front of everyone with him. He stared back lovingly at his taller lover as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together just as the chorus began with Sasuke whispering each word against his lips.

_"And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight "_

He blushed at the true meaning of the words. The song that was playing was the same song that played when Sasuke had asked him out and the same song they had first made love to. So it was a special song for them.

_With a smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start _

Sasuke tightened his hold on the shorter man briefly placing a short kiss on his lips before he repeated the chorus along with the original singer.

_And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Oh, takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight _

Sakura stared at the couple on the dance floor. She had never seen Naruto so happy since she had known him than how happy he seemed right there, wrapped in his lover's arms. She knew who the tall dark haired male was. Who didn't. He was famous after all for being an Uchiha. But as long as he treated her Naruto well, then she couldn't complain.

_The way you look tonight _

Ino grinned and rested her head against Chouji's shoulder. She was happy for Naruto. He had finally found his happiness.

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

Kiba watched, his own partner sitting comfortably on his lap while he held her. He had heard of the dark haired male Naruto was with but never in all his dreams would he have thought Naruto could get someone like him. But Naruto deserved all the happiness in the world and if Sasuke could provide that, then he wasn't going to stop them.

_The way you look tonight _

_The way you look tonight _

Temari and Shikamaru watched silently as their blonde friend dance without a care in the world. He was happy and in love. There was nothing that they could do change to that and they didn't want to.

_The way you look tonight _

Just as the song ended, Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss that expressed his feelings in a way words couldn't.

_The way you look tonight _

**Owari**

**-----------------------------**

**A/N; Please review! And I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
